


Items de toda una vida

by Itsasoadhara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsasoadhara/pseuds/Itsasoadhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco cosas que pueden decirte la historia de toda una familia y tu potencial pareja. Este fic pertenece a la primera actividad de los festejos celebrados por el primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alhajero

Items de toda una vida

Este fic pertenece a la primera actividad de los festejos celebrados por el primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked.

Capitulo 1. Alhajero. 

John Watson es una persona llena de contrastes, Sherlock Holmes puede dar fe de todo eso, quizás el buen médico no se dé cuenta pero el detective consultor sí, ya que tiene una sala entera dentro de su palacio mental dedicado a su compañero de piso y actualmente amante. 

Cuando llegó a su apartamento el primer día con su cojera psicosomática, apenas le dio tiempo darse cuenta de todas la cosas que llevó consigo, porque ambos salieron corriendo para resolver el caso que posteriormente John tituló en su blog como Estudio en Rosa, un titulo ridículo si le preguntasen al Detective Consultor, no así para John. Posteriormente a esos días, la sala se vio de pronto invadido por pequeños detalles que él no había puesto ahí, a menos que fuera su amiga La Calavera. 

Ahí estaba era una caja rectangular de madera de 30x20cm., aproximadamente; algo antigua ya que tenía varias desportilladuras alrededor de ella y algunos rayones, no dudaba que fueran de golpes recibidos durante su estancia en Afganistán. Curioso por naturaleza esperó varios días antes de revisarla, era totalmente del color natural de la madera: Swietenia macrophylla o mejor conocida como caoba. En sus mejores tiempos debió ser una pieza de gran valor artesanal porque estaba finamente tallada con filigranas muy delicadas en relieve, tanto en la tapa como en los costados, cuando la giró estaba ahí grabada las iniciales S.T. ¿Quién sería? Quizás una abuela porque si tuviera la W seguramente su padre o su abuelo paterno o tal vez por vía materna. Siguió curioseando, se fijó que tenía algo parecido a un mecanismo de giramiento en forma cruz incrustada en la parte del fondo que no sobresalía. 

Siguió observándola para descubrir por donde se abría porque estaba tan bien trabajada que era imposible ver dónde estaba la tapa, incluso ni tenía cerradura, hasta que se fijó en los pequeños desgastes a ambos lados angostos de esta por lo que presionó y vualá esta se abrió con un pequeño mecanismo de presión. 

Así que sin más comenzó a curiosear, para comenzar ahí estaban guardados un montón de cosas que el denominaría basura, pero que ahora le indicaba que su nuevo compañero de piso era una persona que le agradaba guardar cualquier objeto con algún valor "sentimental", demasiado dulce para él. Fotos de un matrimonio joven el día de su boda, por el estado de vejez de esta, calculó seguramente serían los padres de John, un pequeño mechón de cabellos, por lo que se veía diferente del color del de John aunque a la vez similar, seguramente de su hermana, un par de dientes de leche y le regañaba por tener partes de cuerpo en el refrigerador.

Estaba punto de cerrarla cuando se dio cuenta que la profundidad no correspondía a la altura de la caja, así que buscó otros puntos de presión y ahí estaba el doble fondo, ahí encontró la llave para accionar el mecanismo, lo hizo y la suave tonada de Sonata Claro de Luna de Beethoven se dejó escuchar. 

Siguió registrando; ahí guardaba cosas más valiosas, al parecer un reloj antiguo de bolsillo con su cadena, al parecer la tapa sola era de oro con un grabado de un sol. Un par de alianzas de matrimonio; eran de sus padres, lo comprobó al mirar la fotografía, una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de H y otro con forma de J, seguramente pertenecientes a él y su hermana. 

Y algo fuera de lo común porque no tenía que ver con piedras preciosas ni oro fueron unos pétalos de una flor que no reconoció en ese instante eran solo cinco y estaban envueltos en un papel cebolla bien envueltos para evitar su maltrato. 

Su curiosidad se avivó más, pero al revisar la hora en el reloj de su pared, estaba claro que John no tardaría en llegar así que volvió a cerrar y colocar la caja en su lugar, ya más tarde investigaría. 

No hubo más tiempo ya que esa misma tarde comenzaron a investigar otro caso y la caja pasó al olvido. Fue durante uno de sus casos que fue particularmente difícil que Baker Street estuvo a punto de quemarse, fue cuando la caja quedó sumamente dañada, afortunadamente no las cosas de su interior; todo por su insensatez ya que se le ocurrió retar a ese asesino serial piromaniaco. Ese día jamás se le iba a olvidar porque John al ver el estado de la caja, solo la tomó en sus manos y se fue a su recamara, al día siguiente salió ya muy tarde con los ojos visiblemente hinchados, había llorado aparentemente toda la noche, llevó en su mano para tirar al depósito de basura la caja casi hecha añicos. 

Algo se removió en el corazón de Sherlock así que haciendo a un lado sus prejuicios contra los sentimentalismos logró conseguir una replica que un artesano el cual le debía favores se la hizo, le dio un dibujo para que no se le pasara nada, incluso el sistema de música, tomó más de dos meses que se la tuviera pero por fin ahí estaba en sus manos, con toda delicadeza solo que en lugar de caoba fue cedro rojo, en lugar de sonata claro de luna ahora tocaba para Elisa y finalmente en lugar de las iniciales originales hizo que le grabaran JW. 

Ese día haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se la entregó a John, él cual al verla le dio una de las sonrisas más luminosas que le había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, solo logró cohibirlo, como odió ese momento, eso de los sentimentalismos no iban con él, pero de una cosa si se dio cuenta y esa fue de que John Watson era más que un simple compañero de piso. 

Un par de semanas después John le contó el significado de cada una de las cosas que estaba dentro de esa caja lo que hizo que comenzara a amarlo, para horror del propio Detective Consultor…

Continuará…


	2. Llave antigua

Capitulo 2. Llave antigua

 

Ahí estaba John mirando la caja que Sherlock le había obsequiado como compensación de la perdida en ese incendio. No es que no lo agradeciera es más, estuvo completamente feliz el día que se la dio, por un breve microsegundo estuvo a punto de lanzarse a abrazarlo para agradecérselo, pero se contuvo ya que sabía perfectamente que Sherlock odiaba ese tipo de demostraciones físicas. Así que solamente hizo lo que pudo; darle una de sus más sinceras sonrisas, aquellas que alguna vez mostró dentro del seno familiar y aun siendo casi un infante. 

Vaya, Sherlock le explicó (como no) que había visto hace mucho el contenido, solo por curiosidad; ya casi esperaba su lista interminable de deducciones, pero increíblemente no fue así. Quizás estaría cometiendo un grave error pero él era más corazón que cerebro, por eso tal vez esa relación de amigos era tan llevadera. 

Dos semanas más tarde decidió que era momento de revelar al gran Sherlock, el significado de todas esas cosas que contenía esa caja, ahora nueva y que había sido grabada como suya; sin más preparó té para ambos y colocó las tazas en la mesita de la sala, mientras ya había hecho accionar el mecanismo musical de la caja con la llave en estilo antiguo que le hicieron en reposición de la otra, así que la tonada para Elisa lo acompañó mientras los hacía. 

Finalizó la melodía cuando el colocaba la última taza, Sherlock en ese instante salía de su recamara, como de costumbre en bata, pijama y totalmente descalzo. A pesar de vivir tan poco tiempo juntos John estaba comenzando a entender un poco la mente de su compañero de piso, por lo que es platica tenía que ser abordada desde el punto de vista de deducciones. Sin más se sentó en su sillón, aquel que se auto asignó desde que llegó a Baker Street, frente a la caja y esperó a que el Detective Consultor hiciera lo mismo, cuando este estuvo colocado de igual manera comenzó a sacar las cosas. 

Lo primero que sacó fueron los dientes de leche. Sherlock ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de fingir interés así que prácticamente sin ver nada comenzó su perorata. 

—Esos dientes corresponden a tu hermana y a ti, seguramente cuando cumplieron ella ocho y tu nueve, los tuyos están más desgastados, pero lo interesante ahí sería el por qué guardarlos, ¿abuelos?, quizás, te prometerían algo si los tenías a resguardo. 

La sonrisa de John se extendió mientras comenzaba a mover negativamente la cabeza. 

—Acertaste en casi todo Sherlock, pero te equivocaste. Un diente si es de Harry pero el otro no es mío—. Eso hizo que el Detective Consultor alzara la vista, dándole una vista intrigado y John siendo John, no lo dejó con la duda. —Algo que olvidé mencionar Sherlock es que tuve un hermano mayor, en realidad soy lo que en muchas familias denominarían el Sandwich, el de en medio; tenía un año más que yo, pero cuando cumplió los diez cayó enfermo por una deficiencia en sus riñones de origen congénito, lo que le llevó a la tumba en cuestión de seis meses. Cualquiera de la familia estuvo dispuesto a donarle uno de los suyos, pero ninguno fue compatible, para ese tiempo la ciencia médica no estaba tan avanzada como ahora. Así que murió, pero antes de hacerlo me legó su primer diente de leche y ahí comenzó mi interés por estudiar medicina.

Cuando finalizó la pequeña narración sus ojos estaban fijos en la calavera de Sherlock, suspiró imperceptiblemente y sacó el siguiente, los pétalos envuelto en el papel cebolla. Por lo que pudo ver, finalmente tenía toda la atención del Detective Consultor. Sin esperar pregunta, porque sabía no lo habría siguió hablando. 

—Estos pétalos pertenecen a un cerezo o mejor conocido como Sakura en Japón, las colecté tras una tarde memorablemente feliz con toda mi familia, fue un año antes de que mi hermano mayor Joseph cayera enfermo. Me traen recuerdos muy felices Sherlock; son exactamente cinco si te das cuenta, uno por cada miembro de mi familia. Esas vacaciones las tengo grabadas en mi memoria como si las hubiese vivido ayer, éramos tan felices. -Y siempre debes tener algo para anclar ese recuerdo lo más profundo de tu corazón y darle una forma física para hacerlo más tangible-. Eso último fue para sus adentros, quizás Sherlock nunca lo entendería, pero él sí. 

 

La mirada que le dio al Detective quizás estuvo llena de nostalgia porque pudo ver como este cambiaba la suya a una casi parecida a la de empatía, nuevamente le dio una sonrisa pero para ese momento su té se había acabado y deseaba más así que se puso de pie y extendió su mano para que Sherlock le diera su taza y servirle, más, este ni siquiera le hizo caso estaba totalmente inmóvil, entonces supo que acababa de adentrarse en su palacio mental, algo con lo que estaba acostumbrarse a vivir. 

No le preocupaba quizás en una hora estaría de vuelta o más, ¿quién sabía? Negó con su cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina, al regresar con su taza, recogió todo y volvió a guardarlo para llevarlo a su recamara, ahora esa caja tenía que estar mejor resguardada, no quería que nuevamente otro evento como el piromaniaco se volviera a repetir. 

Las cosas que guardaba era para recordarle que su vida no fue tan miserable siempre, que hubo momentos felices, después de regresar invalido parecía que se hundía en un abismo imposible de salir, pero de pronto surgió una luz llamada Sherlock Holmes y era algo por lo que agradecía a Dios o a la vida por haberlo encontrado. Sonrió para sus adentros, fue la misma frase que su padre le dijo una vez cuando le preguntó que debía hacer si algún día se enamoraba como él de su mamá. 

—Solo debes dar gracias hijo mío a Dios, porque lo estas y jamás le dejes ir. 

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, si, ya se, no debo superar las 1000 palabras, es más fueron 8 menos a las de ayer, es decir 992, pero ¿Saben cuán difícil es para mí? En fin, este capítulo me quedó quizás un poquitín nostálgico, pero no será la última vez que veamos más recuerdos de John Watson, lo bueno es que solo quedan 3 capítulos…   
> Agradezco a Ezaki, LiaCollins y arcee93, por sus amables y hermosos comentarios.   
> Besos   
> ITSASO ADHARA  
> Pd cualquier error es mea culpa, no tengo beta y por lo visto jamás tendré… tengo mala suerte con ellos… así que ya saben.


	3. Miniatura

Capitulo 3. Miniatura. 

 

Tercer día de fiesta y esto apenas se está animando… 

 

Todo estaba mal, ¿Cómo era posible que fallara?, era prácticamente imposible, matemáticamente hablando la probabilidades que hubiese perdido el rastro de ese ladrón de joyas internacional habían sido de uno a mil a favor suyo. Estaba a punto de convertirse en uno de esos casos que rara vez perdía, pero nadie, nadie debería ser más inteligente que él ¡oh, estaba tan furioso! ¡No podía perder!, ¡no podía perder!, así que respiró profundamente a la vez que subió sus pies en el sofá y comenzó a pasearse por su palacio mental reuniendo toda la información necesaria para poder capturarlo. 

 

El muy astuto ladrón había vaciado la caja fuerte de uno de los mejores bancos a nivel nacional que resguardaban joyas de valor casi incalculable; fue muy osado al haberse hecho pasar por uno de los ejecutivos de las joyerías Tiffany. Cuando vio los videos de seguridad se dio cuenta que era un maestro del disfraz, así como un replicador de huellas digitales e iris. Esto último lo logró secuestrando a uno de los socios. 

 

Pero ya llevaban al menos dos meses persiguiéndolo; tenía que trazar un plan perfecto para darle una encerrona sin posibilidad de escape, era el reto perfecto para él, por fin alguien digno de sus capacidades intelectuales, después de tantos meses. Todo quedó listo, pidió a John disfrazarse al igual que él de vagabundo. 

 

A Sherlock se le hizo entrañable ver a su compañero de piso vistiendo un viejo suéter que vio sus mejores épocas de color azul cielo. Ese color hacia resaltar sus ojos; hizo una nota mental de tirar por accidente a la basura o destruir los que tenía en su armario, para poder comprarle unos nuevos, que le sentarían mucho mejor, ya tenía idea de la gama de colores y texturas que serían idóneas para resaltar más su mayor atributo físico, ejem, bueno también tenía otros, pero hasta el momento no había podido vislumbrarlos.  
Se concentró en el plan, tenían que ir a esos túneles para hablar con sus contactos y hacerse pasar por unos más de ellos, además sospechaba que el ladrón de joyas se escondía ahí, era por eso que siempre lo perdían rápidamente. 

 

Pasó una semana y por fin obtuvieron resultados, en efecto tal como lo había sospechado el ladrón, conocía perfectamente el submundo de Londres, el sistema de drenajes y como podía llegar de un lugar a otro por vía subterránea. Inteligente, pero no más que él. Este hombre escondió las joyas dentro de unos de los túneles del metro ya deshabilitados hace años, las tenía enterradas cual antiguo pirata en un cofre junto a uno de los pilares derruidos por el paso de los años. Claro esto lo tuvo que deducir ya que el tipo no soltó prenda, a excepción de decir que no le importaba podría estar en la cárcel cincuenta años, pero cuando saliera tendría toda una fortuna. 

 

Cuando descubrieron literalmente el tesoro, fue un día de gran alegría para él ya que cumplió uno de sus más anhelados sueños infantiles. Y vaya que lo disfrutó, incluso estuvo a punto de besar a John si es que este no se hubiese agachado para ver lo que contenía el cofre. 

 

Todas las joyas eran únicas según los socios, así que esperaba les dieran una buena recompensa, ya que John se quejaba de que les hacía falta un nuevo microondas, aquél que había descompuesto en uno de sus experimentos, aunado a la licuadora que aunque servía, John se negaba a poner algo comestible después de que la utilizó para deshacer tejidos de intestino humano. 

 

Dentro de toda esa algarabía; porque los socios los recibieron como héroes de guerra. Cuando le preguntaron cuanto sería por sus servicios se dio cuenta que John tenía fija su vista en una miniatura que estaba en el fondo de ese cofre y que había pasado desapercibida, era algo tan diminuto que incluso podría pasar por una baratija; era una figurilla animal hecho con platino, lo tomó inmediatamente y se dio cuenta que era un gato, pero estaba muy bien trabajado a pesar de no medir más de un centímetro, tenía hasta el último detalle y lo más llamativo fueron que sus ojos eran dos zafiros grisáceos casi microscópicos. Estos fue le recordaron a los ojos de John. Así que hizo lo más lógico para él en ese instante. 

 

—Esto será suficiente recompensa—. Todos los presentes se sobresaltaron cuando les mostró la miniatura, los socios se miraron uno al otro y asintieron a la vez. 

 

—De acuerdo Sr. Holmes si ese es su precio, aunque es poco usual, se lo damos sin ningún inconveniente— de reojo pudo ver como John movió la cabeza negativamente, pero no importó. 

 

—Me lo llevo. Señores ha sido un placer trabajar para ustedes. Con su permiso—. Y sin más salió seguido de John. 

 

Cuando llegaron al departamento, John hizo las acostumbradas tazas de té y le dio la suya. Era inevitable que John le preguntara, por lo cual antes de que sucediera, en cuanto se sentó frente a él, extendió la mano y en un acto reflejo John abrió su palma para permitir que colocara el objeto. Los ojos de John fueron hasta el gatito y antes de que respondiera algo, Sherlock se le adelantó. 

 

—Considéralo jumm—. Algo tenía en la garganta que no le permitía hablar libremente. —Jummm considéralo como uno de esos ítems de tu caja, para que también tengas algo que haga que mi recuerdo sea casi tangible por si algún día llego a desaparecer. 

 

John le dio nuevamente ese tipo de sonrisas que seguramente él y su familia le había visto, en gesto de agradecimiento, pero lo que no se esperó es verlo levantarse y dirigirse hacia él para luego quedar a su altura y le dijo sin más. 

 

—Oh Sherlock la única manera que me olvidara de ti, es que sufriera un fuerte un golpe en la cabeza y me dejara amnésico, créeme eres la única persona que he conocido en este mundo que sería inolvidable para mí. 

 

Y contra todo pronóstico su compañero de piso, médico militar le dio un beso en la mejilla, tan rápido y ligero que quizás solo lo soñó, cuando se giró, John ya se dirigía hacia su cuarto, llevándose su taza de té. 

 

Continuará… 

 

Ejem, me pasé por 46 palabras y eso que quité 154, jejejejejeje no puedo, a veces no puedo, se supone que es una viñeta, pero trataré el siguiente capítulo hacerlo correctamente.  
Actualizó antes de salir de casa y volver hasta muy noche, ya que los compromisos familiares no se pueden eludir.  
Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios. Quedan dos viñetas. 

 

ITSASO ADHARA


	4. Torre Eiffel

Capitulo 4. Torre Eiffel.

 

Y han pasado ya cinco años desde que Sherlock y yo nos conocimos y por fin, por fin decidió, bueno mejor decir, Sherlock tomó un caso lejos de Inglaterra. Este caso nos había hecho viajar hasta Francia, para ocultarnos en el submundo de este país, afortunadamente Sherlock hablaba el idioma como nativo, en el caso mío, podía entender un poco más de lo básico, pero odiaba hablarlo, por lo tanto Sherlock casi siempre era el único que hablaba, al grado de que muchos ahí me creían mudo.

 

Fue un caso grande, ya que nos enfrentábamos a una red de tráfico de drogas adulteradas que hasta el momento había dejado varias víctimas en Inglaterra, con tan solo una vez que la probaran, muchos de esos casos fueron jóvenes que les ganó la curiosidad ¿Por qué Sherlock tomó el caso? Fue una de la pocas ocasiones que yo, John Watson tuve fortuna de ver el lado humano o en este caso empático de Sherlock, aun recuerdo muy bien sus palabras cuando sin querer le cuestioné. 

 

—El hecho de que los lóbulos parietales de los adolescentes estén sin desarrollarse completamente y por ende no los haga medir el peligro, no quiere decir que deban morir por una las tantas estupideces que cometen durante ese periodo. 

 

—¿Acaso acabo de escuchar que Sherlock Holmes, disculpar a un grupo de seres humanos?— le dijo a modo de broma, pero la mirada que me dio, me hizo arrepentirme de mis palabras, así que pasamos el resto del viaje en silencio. 

 

Ahora ya teníamos la pista después de un mes, algo certero, estábamos ahora frente a una bodega abandonada del puerto de Nantes, ahí es donde desembarcaban toda la droga proveniente de Sudamérica. Sería muy complejo descifrar cuales eran los contenedores donde ponían la droga y la adulteraban, porque eso fue lo que Sherlock dedujo, ya que incluso el precio de esta era muy bajo, por lo tanto tenía que provenir del segundo intermediario, de lo contrario subiría aunque sea unos cuantos chelines y también dedujo que era aquí donde hacía el barco la escala antes de ser embarcada en otra nave hacia Inglaterra. 

 

Eran muy astutos los vendedores, incluso era seguro que tenían comprados a los inspectores aduaneros o al menos amenazados. Me sentí por una vez se sentía importante esto era una operación internacional, en la cual estaba interviniendo incluso el mismo gobierno británico (Mycroft), New Scotland Yard y la FIASS (Frecena intelligence agencies secret services). 

 

Mi adrenalina estaba al tope, incluso su corazón palpitaba de más, hacia tanto tiempo que no manejaba un arma de gran calibre como lo una MP5, agradecí que fuera bastante ligera y que fuera tan practica para usar solo una mano para disparar. Obviamente sin olvidar una GRP Recon, ambas cortesías de los contactos de Mycroft en esta parte del mundo. Los nervios hacían mella en mí. Sherlock comenzó a ponerse a observar todo. Subiendo y bajando de los contenedores con el mayor sigilo posible y en mi caso vigilando los alrededores y hasta donde alcanzaba mi vista para intentar prevenir cualquier incidente que pudiera delatarnos. 

 

Una hora después todo había acabado, aun estaba en estado de shock y en una ambulancia, si, debido a un disparo pasó rozando mi antebrazo, afortunadamente solo fue eso un roce, pero a Sherlock le pareció algo de inmensa gravedad porque prácticamente le gritó a los paramédicos en francés, cosas de difícilmente llegué a entender completamente, a excepción de unas tres palabras "imbéciles, retrasados y ciegos", pero que le valió que dos agentes lo sacaran de ahí para que pudieran atenderme. 

 

Llegó el día y nos encontró en el puerto, todas sus deducciones habían sido acertadas, ese distribuidor en el puerto francés era quien estaba adulterando la droga que provocó varias muertes en nuestro país. Cuando por fin dio toda la información a los agentes y libre llegó conmigo para ayudarme a llegar al hotel donde lo primero que hice fue darme una ducha, tantos días junto a indigentes me había pegado algo parecido a pulgas, que ya no soportaba más, deseché la ropa en el balde de basura y cuando salí solo con el albornoz, me sentí rejuvenecido. Sherlock estaba ahí de pie esperándome, en cuanto me vio se abalanzó sobre mí para revisar mi herida y no paró de hacerlo hasta que estuvo conforme. Estaba yo recostándome ya cuando él entró a bañarse.

 

Creo que dormí veinticuatro horas seguidas, aunque a mí me supieron a dos, ya que Sherlock comenzó a moverme diciéndome que teníamos que salir ya. Me levanté como pude y le dije que primero teníamos que ir a comprar ropa, pero el solo me tiró un paquete, ahí estaba todo lo que pudiera necesitar, desde calzado, interiores hasta pantalones y una chamarra bastante abrigadora, lo que me extrañó pero no pregunté porque seguramente habría algo de justificación para ello, seguro ya partíamos hacia Inglaterra. 

 

Pero no, no fue así, fuimos a Paris, las luces del atardecer nos recibieron gustosas y yo quedé embobado con la ciudad luz como la llaman, así como la torre Eiffel tan famosa. Quería sacarme una foto con el fondo de esta, pero no tenía mi celular, así que me conforme con observarla cuando escuché hablar a Sherlock rápidamente con un nativo de ahí y luego sentir como me giró para pasarme su brazo derecho por mis hombros y pegarse a mí, lo siguiente que supe es que al levantar la vista el click de la cámara de su móvil nos había capturado. 

 

Sin más le devolvieron su teléfono y comenzó a caminar a la vez que me sujetó del brazo y me arrastró por toda la ciudad. Cuando llegamos a lo más alto de la torre estaban por cerrar en menos de diez minutos, pero no me importó era impresionante la vista, las luces de la ciudad eran igual que las estrellas del firmamento, como si estuviéramos viendo dos cielos estrellados a la vez. Sonreí y me giré a Sherlock, pero este ya estaba viéndome de una manera muy fija, provocando que me sintiera incomodo. 

 

Estuve a punto de preguntar qué le ocurría, cuando sujetó mi rostro y posó sus labios sobre los míos unos segundos y sin más soltarme Je t'aime mi sorpresa fue mayúscula que no atiné a decir nada. Lo que hizo que lo tomara como mal indicio, por lo cual se retiró hasta la siguiente esquina. 

 

Todos estos años juntos, a excepción de esos tres en que lo creí muerto han sido siempre la prueba constante e inefable de mi lealtad y si, de mi amor hacia el gran hombre extraordinario que es Sherlock Holmes, quizás a él le tomó 5 años decir esto, pero yo se lo estuve diciendo diariamente al mes de que nos conocimos, no con la palabras que él acabó de pronunciar pero si, con todos esos pequeños detalles. 

 

Sonreí y me dirigí hacía donde estaba para girarlo y verlo directamente a los ojos y pararme de puntas para depositar un breve beso en sus labios susurrándole yo también. 

 

Continuará…

 

Besos   
ITSASO ADHARA


	5. Reloj

Capitulo 5. Reloj.

 

Damas y caballeros el capítulo final y esto apenas se está poniendo bueno, todo el mes estaremos festejando el primer aniversario del foro, así que esperen más escritos de retos. Mis agradecimientos a quienes dejaron comentarios e igual a quienes no se animaron pero si se tomaron cinco o diez minutos de su valioso tiempo para leer esta sarta de incoherencias, pero ya saben la única revisora de esto soy yo. En fin, disfrútenlo. ADVERTENCIA, este capítulo tienen altas dosis de azúcar. 

Regresamos a Baker Street un día después de que me declare. Ese mes fuera había hecho que prácticamente colapsase en cuanto puse mi cabeza en el regazo de John en cuanto abordamos el Eurostar y aunque me hubiese quedado gustosamente así por horas, esto tardó tan poco, dos horas y veinte minutos, insuficientes para poder obtener un descanso decente, pero esperaba fuera suficiente para poder hacer todo lo que tenía planeado hacerle a John en cuanto llegáramos. 

 

Pero los planes se vinieron abajo porque mi gordo hermano estaba esperándonos para darme dos noticias que jamás esperaría recibir en esta vida, la primera y quizás se consideraría "feliz" es que Quillan estaba por fin trabajando para el MI6 con lo que Mycroft ya estaba más que satisfecho y planeando como apoderarse también de esa rama de inteligencia. La otra porque parece que todo viene en pares de bueno y malo, era que Will estaba encarcelado; hacía años que no lo veía desde que se fue a Estados Unidos y lo último que supe era que estaba dando clases. 

 

Discutí un rato con Mycroft dándole a entender tenía que tener un descanso, a lo cual alzó una ceja, si, por supuesto no era para mí, sino para John, al cual el cansancio si le puede. Pareció "comprenderlo" y sin más salió, ambos estamos preocupados por nuestros hermanos menores, pero ya son hombres adultos, bueno a excepción de Quillan que recién cumplió los dieciocho. 

 

Me giré para entrar de nueva cuenta y me encontré con una imagen que nunca borrare de mi mente y esta fue de John durmiendo en mi acostumbrado sofá de descanso, el de dos piezas, donde también acostumbro descansar. Estaba ya profundamente dormido, con un gesto de tranquilidad que me sobrepasó y obligó a acariciar su rostro lleno de paz.   
No podía dejarlo dormir ahí porque para empezar deseaba hacerlo junto a él, así que acomodándolo entre mis brazos lo alcé y lo llevé a mi recamara para colocarlo sobre mi cama y buscar un par de frazadas de más que obtuve de su cuarto, si, era lo mejor, de ahora en adelante no dormiremos separados, más cuando se corresponde mis sentimientos. Fui deshonesto con John, porque sabía perfectamente lo que sentía desde antes de que me fuera a deshacer la red de Moriarty, lo confirmé ese día en el cementerio cuando lo vi llorar por mí, tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no ir hacia él y decirle que todo era mentira, era por su bien, mejor dicho, nuestro bien. 

 

Trabajar con él durante todo ese tiempo hubiese sido un gran inconveniente, ya que si tan solo me puse neurótico por ese roce de bala que recibió en este último caso, sería mil veces peor durante esos tres años; necesitaba toda mi concentración y desafortunadamente a mi lado no la tendría. Aunque me arrepentí muchas veces cuando me preguntaba que estaría haciendo o cuando moría de celos al pensar si ya tendría a alguien a su lado y mí peor escenario si ya estaría casado. Para mi bienestar emocional descubierto cuando él llegó a mi vida, no fue así. 

 

Ahora dormiré junto a él todo el tiempo necesario para recuperar nuestras fuerzas y cuando eso haya sucedido no pretendo dejarlo escapar. 

 

EPILOGO

Desperté desorientado, no era mi recamara sino la de Sherlock, estaba en su cama con él a mi lado abrazándome, lo que me hizo muy feliz. No estaba completamente dormido, porque en cuanto sintió mis movimientos se pegó más a mi espalda murmurando algo en francés; necesito terminar de aprenderlo porque me perderé de muchas cosas que me diga. 

 

En cuanto me giré asaltó mi boca y comenzó a acariciarme, no necesitamos de palabras, todas las acciones de nuestros cuerpos lo dijeron, desde los suaves toques que eran bálsamos para heridas físicas y espirituales, caricias ardientes llenas de deseo que tatuaban nuestras pieles con fuego, hasta esos roces rudos que confirmaban que esto no era un sueño. El sueño que albergo desde hace años e intuyo que él también. 

 

Nuevamente nos dormimos tras varias rondas, aunque el hambre hizo mella en mí y me levanté a pedir comida china a domicilio, pedí un par de cantidades extras, las energías gastadas fueron demasiadas y ya necesitaba reponerlas, espero que Sherlock también, pero algo me decía que esta ocasión no lo obligaría a comer. 

 

Subí a mi habitación a traer el dinero, estuve buscando mi cartera que juraría la dejé en algún sitio, cuando la encontré debajo de mi cama, también me tope con mi caja, si, mía porque fue el primer regalo que Sherlock me hizo, en reposición de la que se quemó, sonreí al recordar como todo lo pudo deducir perfectamente a excepción de cuatro cosas que vio. 

 

Le di la explicación de tres cosas únicamente porque las otras ya las había deducido acertadamente; la caja que hizo a mi bisabuelo materno y que se la había regalado a su esposa y de ahí a mi abuela materna y ella se la regaló a su hijo, mi padre, el primer Watson y de él a mí. No se sorprendió de esto. La sangre materna en mi parece que es muy fuerte ya que siempre damos algo muy significativo a las personas con las que estaremos toda una vida y si Sherlock cataloga dentro de estas. Así que sin más saqué el reloj.

 

En ese momento sonó el timbre de abajo y fui abrir para pagar la comida, cuando dejé las cosas en la mesa y comenzaba a servir apareció Sherlock sin rastro de sueño, mirándome enfurruñado yo solo le sonreí y le di un beso en los labios. Comimos y cuando finalizamos me levanté para ir y sentarme a su lado me miró extrañado, comencé a hablar antes de que me cohibiera. 

 

—Este reloj perteneció a un antiguo Watson, quizás de los primeros que se tiene registro y este se lo pasó a su primogénito para que se lo diera a su primer hijo o su esposa. Le correspondía tenerlo a mi hermano Joseph, pero murió, Harry se lo pidió, pero cuando cayó en el alcoholismo y sin dinero fue lo primero que empeñó, fui yo quien se enteró y lo rescató de esa casa de empeño. Desde entonces me pertenece, debería ser para mi primer hijo, porque al menos yo si quiero una familia Sherlock, pero lo discutiremos más adelante. Pero quiero que lo tengas ahora tú porque esto significa mucho para mí; como tú, eres lo más valioso que tengo y espero tenerlo por el resto de mi vida. 

 

Sus ojos se mostraron más brillantes de lo usual momentáneamente imaginé que eran lagrimas, pero Sherlock no es así. Antes de sujetar el reloj junto con mi mano ofreciéndoselo, me sonrió para jalarme bajo él en el sofá y decirme nuevamente Je t'aime. Nunca antes había sido tan feliz como lo fui en mi niñez. 

 

FIN… 

 

Fiuuu al fin, estos dos últimos capitulo fueron todo menos viñetas… si definitivo cuando me descontrolo escribiendo no hay quien me pare, me pasé por 152 palabras, aggghhhh. Debo aclarar algo y es que espero hayan puesto atención en esta historia porque de ella se desglosaran al menos tres más, si, todos por el festejo del primer aniversario del Foro I’m Sherlocked y serán sorpresa. Gracias a quienes dejaron comentarios, Lena hermosa el siguiente es tu fic y espero tenerlo a tiempo… 

 

Besos

**Author's Note:**

> Damas y caballeros hagan apuestas, de que significaba cada cosa para John, se que quizás salió un poco OoC, pero tenía que acomodarlo, además John si se me da para que guarde cosas de ese tipo. Es decir más detallista, claro es hombre pero al haber estado en la guerra tal vez, solo tal vez, no se ustedes pero sé que muchos soldados llevan consigo algo que les recuerde su familia o algo parecido a un ancla para no olvidarse u olvidarse del horror en el que están.
> 
> Comentarios, espero el fic lo valga… cada día un capitulo nuevo, apenas si logré quedarme en las 1000 palabras exactas y es que estuve a punto de extenderlo pero debo contenerme… jajajajajajaja besos.
> 
> Si, sé que esto será una ñoñez super azucarada pero ese fue el reto del foro. Además que cosa más romántica que tu pareja tenga un detallazo de ese tipo contigo. Siguientes capítulos:
> 
> Capitulo 2. Llave antigua
> 
> Capitulo 3. Miniatura
> 
> Capitulo 4. Torre Eifel
> 
> Capitulo 5. Reloj
> 
> Saludos
> 
> Itsaso Adhara


End file.
